moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoriya Flint
'+ S U M M A R Y +' Victoriya Flint is the only daughter of the late Victor Lockheart - a once respected Baron of Gilnean aristocractime in the kingdom of Stormwind, and is working diligently on recreating a new life for herself. Victoriya has been granted a small deed of land in Elwynn Forest, and currently breeds a stock of Gilnean Warhorses for the Stormwind Army. '+ A FARM'from their House 'values' and instill this in their children. Though sadly, Victor became a single parent after the death of his wife, who died falling fatally ill shortly after the birth of their only daughter, Victoriya. But never the less, Victor was determined to allow his new born daughter the priveleges of both hard work and luxury, like he and his wife had always planned. And to begin, Victor permanently removed his staff and servants from a deed of land he owned south of Duskhaven, and took up the life his wife once lived so fruitfully. He and his daughter moved into the humble farm house, and Victor cooked, cleaned, and took pride in caring for his own stead. Though he was required to travel great distances from him new home to wherever politics required him, Victor used this to his advantage in some ways, and bought a line of breeding horses from the family stables to be his mounts. From that point, Victor became a horse breeder in his own right, and the land he lived on became a stable for Gilnean Warhorses and steeds for the military. But next to breeding and training warhorses, Victor also found himself being drawn to his wife's flower garden, where she had begun to grow stunning ruby roses many years ago. Tenderly, he sought to replant and grow the breathtaking flora in her name, and within their first year on the stead, Victor and his daughter also had 'flowerists' to add to their family name of successions. '+ HARVEST WITCH +' Throughout their years behind walls, the Gilnean people have had to live with the consequenses of their isolation. At a critical time when crops were failing and the Gilneans were threatened with starvation, many alchemists and farmers took up a form of primal magic - druidism - to aid their ailing crops. Just as they were mourning the death of their harvest, Victoriya and her father were also devastated to see Alessa's beloved roses withering, just as her life had. But Victoriya found empowerment in this. Already attuned and practiced in the ways of tending to plant life, she took up the responsibility of further encouraging her crops - now for both personal and community reasons. '+ INTENDED MARRIAGE +' Victor had hoped that when his daughter became of age, she would take with her all the greatness of their family name into her marriage -- which like with many noble marriages, had been arranged since birth. Needless to say, Victoriya grew up carrying and understanding a bulk of different values. The traditional farmer in her sought justice in her arranged marriage to bachelor Baron Tobias Flint, and believed in love within marriage. Being the politician-in-training and intelligent individual that she was, Victoriya turned to law and fought incessantly with her father on the subject, trying her hardest to find loop holes on the matter at hand. All of this, of course, happened during her early teenage years when Victoriya would have nothing to do with boys, and all to do with her own personal life. It wasn't until she reached the ripe age of seventeen that Victoriya finally gave into the affiance - but not because she had given up. In fact, it was the eyes and face of her betrothed that managed to captivate her and turn her back to her noble values. Days after meeting Tobias for the first time, a love-struck, charmed, and madly lustful Victoriya quickly abandoned all of her previous rejections of the idea of marriage, and immediately ordered to have her wedding planned for the coming fall. After harvest, they were to be wed, and Victoriya would be handed to the Flint House. Though being the only child and heir to Victor Lockheart's stead, Victoriya would find herself charging two Houses in the future. She spent the last few months before the worgen invasion preparing excitedly for her wedding day, participating in all of the planning and dreaming wildly during the time she waited. '+ BLACK WEDDING +' Tobias and Victoriya were wed in late November in the rose gardens of the Lockheart family lands. Category:Alliance Category:Worgen Category:Druid Category:Alliance Druid Category:Harvest Witch